


Merry Christmas

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Mycroft ne peut pas toujours se libérer à chaque fois.





	

Mycroft était un homme occupé. Ce n'était pas exagéré, ou un genre qu'il se donnait, il l'était malheureusement bien... Et il avait une chance incroyable que Greg comprenne, ne pose pas plus de question que nécessaire et accepte ça...  
  
_**Bon dieu** , qu'il l'aimait_ !  
  
C'était ainsi que tristement pour Noël, Holmes était toujours à s'occuper des affaire du pays. Il ne pouvait pas faire exception à chaque fois... Pour autant, ça n'arrête pas Greg ! Lestrade envoyait chaque heure textos, photos ridicules...  
  
A minuit, Mycroft envoya alors le message en premier.  
  
"Joyeux Noël. xxx"


End file.
